


Promise

by hyucksicles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Archery, Bandits & Outlaws, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Robin Hood AU, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: Doyoung promised Jaehyun he would stay.He doesn't.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> hi im not really that good at angst so i apologize if this is not that good. anyways, dojaeists and other nctzens, please enjoy!

The sound of thundering hooves pierces through the night. Jaehyun moves with their rhythm. Faster. Faster. Faster. He needs to get away. Needs to escape. 

Jaehyun can barely make out the path in front of him, the only source of light he has is the periodic flashes of lightning from the storm that rages above. The wind howls past him as he gets faster, the sound of it mingling with the rushing of blood in Jaehyun's ears. Always faster. The rain that soaks through his cloak is unforgiving, and combined with the ice cold wind it chills to the bone. Jaehyun presses closer to his horse, seeking both to accelerate and to receive at least some form of warmth. 

Hooves continue to pound against the ground beneath, but Jaehyun knows the sound isn't coming from solely his own horse. He can't make out the figures racing behind him but their shouts cut through the noise of the storm. 

_“Over there!” ___

___“Quicker, we need to catch up!” ____ _

_____“Don't let him get away!” ____ _ _ _

______Adrenaline pulses through Jaehyun's veins. All he can think about is going faster. The world around him blurs together and he tries to somehow make out his surroundings through the thick sheet of rain in front of his eyes. He needs to get away from the plains, a space where Jaehyun is out in the open. Luckily, years of moving in the dark have trained his eyes to be extra sharp. In the pitch black of the night, Jaehyun makes out the forest. His escape._ _ _ _ _ _

______There wasn’t a place on earth he knew better than the forest. It was Jaehyun's home. He knew every twist and turn, every detail, every crevice. The royal guard could try as they might, but in the forest they would never be able to keep up. All Jaehyun needed to do was reach it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaehyun presses his heels down against his horse's side, encouraging the stallion to further pick up the pace. Jaehyun is well aware of the danger that came from galloping at such a speed on an uneven surface. Well aware of the fact that the wet ground beneath could cause his horse to slip and send Jaehyun tumbling down with him. But this was his life. Countless times Jaehyun had been on the edge of death, the images of the fiery pits of hell that surely awaited him after his demise blurring into his vision._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaehyun’s bow and arrow are strapped securely to his back. If his hands weren’t frozen in place at the reigns, gripping so hard Jaehyun could swear he’s drawing blood, he might’ve fired some off. Even through the rain and at such speed, he would have made some hits. Jaehyun was the best shot in the entire kingdom, unrivaled except for Doyoung. Doyoung. His face flashes up in Jaehyun’s mind. He winces internally at the fury in Doyoung’s eyes that Jaehyun would surely have to face once he makes it back to the camp._ _ _ _ _ _

______Correction, _if _he makes it back to the camp.___ _ _ _ _ _

________The forest is approaching quickly now. The first rows of trees only a few hundred meters out of reach. Jaehyun leans down slightly, hand moving to stroke at his horse’s neck. “Riot, you know what to do.” Riot’s ears turn to face him, a sign that lets Jaehyun know he understood the command._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Some called Jaehyun crazy for thinking his horse could actually understand him, but Jaehyun was firm in his belief that Riot was much more than just a horse. He was Jaehyun’s partner in crime, a loyal companion who was as much part of his family as any person back at the camp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They whiz past the first row of trees, finally inside of the forest. Jaehyun can still make out the flicker of the guard’s torches and hear fragments of their shouts behind him, but in the forest, he has the upper hand. Riot carries him through the trees, taking sharp turns to make sure the guards would be unable to follow. The stallion knew the ways of the forest as well as Jaehyun did, if not better still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their bodies move as one, Jaehyun’s shoulders relaxing to follow the horses’ flow. Despite Jaehyun's eyes being trained to the dark, Riot could still see better than him. Horses had the ability to see at extreme precision even in complete darkness, a skill Jaehyun very much envied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun barely has enough to time to prepare for the jump as Riot soars over a tree trunk laying on the road in front of them. He thanks his quick reflexes for the fact that he held onto the horses’ mane, that being the only reason he wasn't now sitting on the forest dirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The rain isn’t as strong in the forest, the tall trees sheltering Jaehyun from most of the water and serving as a filter for outward sounds such as the storm. His ears finally stop ringing with all the noise and he can sharpen them to listen to the sounds of their surroundings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun catches onto the sound of running water, thankful that he can finally reorient himself. Knowing that a familiar creek lays ahead, he slows Riot down to a canter, allowing his own heartbeat to slow down its pace. It's very faint now, but Jaehyun can still hear distant shouts of the guards. He isn't going to be safe unless he crosses the bed of water before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He brings Riot to a halt once they reach the side of the water. The once small water level of the creek has risen so much it resembles a river. The constant influx of water from the rain causing the waves to aggressively crash against the rocks that line its path. Jaehyun closes his eyes for a second, breathing deeply to try and clear his head. There was no going back, going down stream would lead them back towards the direction of the guards and going upstream would lead them towards the mountains, a dead end. There was only one option: across._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun takes another steadying breath and hears the voices of his persecutors filtering back into his ears, feeling their presence closing in once again. He briefly considers if it would be a worse thing to be executed than to face the wrath of Doyoung if Jaehyun should make it back home. Then again, if he were to die, he would eventually come to face Doyoung’s anger in the afterlife. Jaehyun is certain Doyoung’s fury will last beyond even death itself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shaking his head rid of the thought, his grip on Riot’s mane tightens. It’s grounding, Jaehyun thinks, it ankers him to reality. He stares forward in preparation. Riot’s soul is interwoven with his own and Jaehyun knows, as long as he feel no fear, neither will the stallion. So Jaehyun push down the feeling of terror that bubbles deep within his stomach and urges Riot forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He hisses as soon as the icy substance touches him, the water level rising to Jaehyun's thighs and seeping through to his skin. The force around him is so strong and unforgiving, it nearly pushes him out of the saddle. Riot’s winnies carry above the roaring of the water as he pushes forward, and Jaehyun clings to him for dear life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There’s a sharp pain to his left thigh and Jaehyun screams out in agony for the rock that slices his skin cuts deep into the flesh and the icy water mingles with his crimson blood. The pain dulls down shortly though, and Jaehyun knows it's the adrenaline that courses through his veins that linder the ache._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun feels as though it takes hours, even though the time probably only borders on a minute, until he finally feels Riot leap up onto firm ground. His shoulders slump forward in defeat and there’s an ache that spreads through his entire body. Jaehyun knows it stems from more than just his newly obtained wound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maybe, he thinks, just maybe, he should’ve listened to Doyoung’s word as he warned Jaehyun not to go on this mission. The younger had been stubborn, and in addition to disobeying Doyoung’s direct orders, he had also snuck out, all on his own, after Doyoung had refused to send other members of their group to aid Jaehyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun hated to admit Doyoung was right, but the older male had been true in his prediction that the mission would be futile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gripping onto the fabric of his cloak, Jaehyun tears off a strip near the end and uses it to tie around his injury. His pants are soaked from the water and he can’t distinguish any blood stains, but Jaehyun assumes from the depth of the wound that he had lost a fair amount. He needed to get back to the base. There was no point in finding a place to rest. Besides, the sun would be up in just a few hours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So, Jaehyun nudges Riot with his heels and continues to race on through the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________It’s morning by the time Jaehyun nears the camp. He welcomes the golden rays that shine through the trees on his skin and their warmth combine with the early breeze help dry his soaked clothes. The sound of Riot’s hooves walking on the gravel beneath him gives Jaehyun a sense of comfort. One, two, three, four. Repeat. He’d been listening to their calming rhythm for hours now, the soft sounds a stark contrast to the desperate pounding of the night prior._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun feels drained, body and mind weak, and he feels himself sway slightly in the saddle. He had managed to stop his wound from bleeding any further, but the loss of blood had taken a toll on him. Skin pale where Jaehyun grip the reigns and eyes shifting in and out of focus every once in a while. Just a little longer, he tells himself. He’s almost there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lifting his right hand up to shield his tired eyes from the sun, Jaehyun squints into the distance. Between a row of trees just a short distance away, he can make out the outlines of tents. Jaehyun breathes a sigh of relief. Home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Johnny is the first person Jaehyun sees once he arrives at their forest hideout. He jumps up from the log he’s been sitting at, working on weapons no doubt, and comes to take a hold of Riot’s reigns, allowing the younger to swing down off the saddle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey Johnny.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun greets with a smile, mind a little hazy from the return of the numbing pain in his upper leg. Johnny doesn’t notice the wound as he’s too busy staring at Jaehyun’s face, a stern expression painting his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re lucky you're still alive, you know? Otherwise Doyoung would have killed you.” Jaehyun snorts lightly at Johnny’s choice of words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t think he could’ve killed me if I was already dead, Johnny.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Johnny’s expression falters for a second and he firmly shakes his head, brown bangs swishing from side to side. “Whatever. Just never pull that shit again, got it? Doyoung was already preparing to head to the castle himself to go save your ass. Not that I think he should’ve.” He grumbles the last part as he helps Jaehyun remove his bow from over his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun chuckles lightheartedly. Johnny may say those things, but Jaehyun knows the older would lay down his life for him in a heartbeat if it ever came to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Jaehyun-hyung! You’re alive!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaemin’s voice rings out from beside Jaehyun and he turns to see the boy running over in his direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I can’t believe it. You're alive.” He says as he reaches Jaehyun, relieved smile across his face. Jaemin really looks the most beautiful like that, when a smile graces his face. Too many times Jaehyun had seen the young orphan in pain since he joined their family. Too many times Jaehyun has had to tend to his wounds. The memories twist at his heart. Jaemin was one of the younger members of the group, together with Renjun and Jeno._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun had rescued them from an abusive orphanage a few years back, and accepted them into the group for not one of them had known what else to do. All of the members had taught the young boys the ways of the forest and they had become part of their little makeshift family quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There are some times Jaehyun wishes he could’ve spared them this life completely. Sometimes he'd thought it would have been better to just send them off to some noble family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then again, a large part of their groups life was spent robbing those families, so Jaehyun supposes it might not have worked out in the long run._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Despite Jaemin and the others now being the same age Jaehyun was when he started his life as an outlaw, Jaehyun would always view them as those big eyed, chubby cheeked kids they were before. They would always be like his little brothers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiles fondly at Jaemin and reaches out a weak hand to ruffle through the young boys hair affectionately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It's not that easy to kill me.” Both of them chuckle for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, Jaemin, can you go tack off Riot?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Johnny hands the horses reins over to the boy who nods in return, already shuffling off. Jaehyun’s brows furrow in confusion. “Wha-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Johnny cuts him off before he can even manage a sentence. “You,” he emphasizes the word with a pointed look, “need to go talk to Doyoung.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The younger roll his eyes slightly, head pounding as he does so, and he waves Johnny off as he head towards the biggest tent, situated in the middle of the campgrounds. Jaehyun stalks over, boots crunching the autumn leaves that lay scattered over the ground. He staggers slightly as he walks, legs feeling wobbly beneath his weight. Maybe he should've told Johnny about his injury, Jaehyun thinks as he squeezes his eyes shut. The world starts spinning around him once he reopens them and before Jaehyun is even aware of what’s happening, his vision fades to black._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One last shout of his name rings out through his mind before a wave of unconsciousness drags Jaehyun under._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________Jaehyun awakes to the faint sounds of metal clashing against stone. Slowly, his eyes blink away the darkness, and he’s greeted by the familiar brown interior of his leader’s tent. There’s an intense pounding in his head as Jaehyun leans up slightly, causing him to fall back down onto the mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Best not to get up yet.” Jaehyun turns his head to the side in a quick motion, wincing, eyes falling on Doyoung who is now walking toward him. Freshly polished arrows lay on a spare bed behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The bed Jaehyun is currently lying on sinks down with a creak as Doyoung sits down, his body facing the younger. His brown hair is slightly matted against his forehead and his usually sharp eyes are softened at the edge, concern and worry and something Jaehyun would like to label as love swimming in them. He parts his lips as if to say something, but before he does, he extends a hand towards Jaehyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His delicate fingers thread through Jaehyuns hair fondly, combing out a few knots as he does so. Jaehyun’s eyes close as he keens into his touch, desperate for any show of affection from the older. Ever since Jaehyun has known him, the younger male has always wondered how Doyoungs hands could be so soft. They’re littered with scars and callouses from the many years of holding a bow and arrow firm in their grasp, and yet somehow they still feel like satin against Jaehyuns skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoungs hand leaves his hair suddenly and Jaehyun involuntarily whines as his eyes snap open. “There’s some leftover soup from dinner. You should eat.” Doyoung says as he stands up before promptly disappearing through the entrance of the tent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Propping himself up on his elbows, Jaehyun slowly pushes his body to sit up, wincing every now and then at the pain in both his head and his leg. Jaehyun feels as though he’s lived an entire lifetime during the past two days from how tired he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A few minutes pass until Doyoung reappears with a bowl of soup in hand. The bed creaks once again as he sits himself down beside Jaehyun and hands him the bowl of steaming liquid. Jaehyun eats in silence, Doyoung never leaving his spot on the bed. Something in his gut tells him that Doyoung is close to snapping. There was no way in hell Jaehyun wasn’t in for a scolding. He know Doyoung far too well for that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After what feels like a small eternity, Jaehyun places his empty bowl on the bedside table and pull his knees up to his chest. The chilly evening air from outside had made its way into the tent and was causing his skin to erupt in tiny bumps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung still sits next to him, his eyes firmly trailed on his own hands. The deafening silence that surrounds them is broken only by Doyoungs drawn out sigh as he runs his slender fingers through his amber locks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What the hell were you thinking?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun swallows thickly at the low register of his voice. Doyoung wasn’t just pissed, he was furious. “Hm? What were you thinking? What could possibly justify you taking off alone, in the middle of the night and against my direct orders?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His gaze is directed at Jaehyun now, anger evident in the curves of his face. Jaehyun doesn't know what else to do except to hang his head, suddenly desperate to get away from Doyoungs accusing eyes. “Look, I know we’ve had our differences and our respective fuck-ups. But this? This is the biggest fuck-up yet.” The springs under the mattress protest sharply as Doyoung jumps up. He starts pacing the room. “Why would you- I mean- why?” His voice has steadily risen in volume as he now stands in the middle of the tent, arms raised in near-desperation. “What were you thinking, huh? Tell me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His sudden shout causes Jaehyun to tear his eyes away from where they've been staring at the floor and towards the furious man before him. “I was thinking that we needed to save those villagers… and seeing as you weren’t-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh and you were going to save those villagers how? By breaking into the castle grounds at night by yourself? What, did you think no guards would be there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung cuts Jaehyun off again. “Or worse, did you think you could win in a fight against all those guards? I mean…” He stops to laugh bitterly. “...what the hell did you think you were going to do? What was your plan, hm?” His voice has lowered from his previous screams, but the lesser volume did nothing to calm Jaehyuns pounding heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung was right, Jaehyun hadn’t thought anything through. He had been angry at Doyoung for turning down his idea of breaking out the prisoners that same night and he had stupidly, impulsively saddled up Riot in the dead of night to break them out himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun hadn't had the faintest notion of a plan as he rode out towards the castle. He just thought he would figure something out as he got there. Which, very evidently, had not worked out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In truth, Jaehyun was angry at himself for not thinking anything through, for doing things on a whim, as he always does. He hates being scolded by Doyoung, suddenly feeling like a child cowering under his gaze. It reminds him of the night Doyoung had come to his rescue, so many years ago. Jaehyun was still a child then, and while Doyoung had only been a few years older than him, he had always seemed so much more mature. Stronger, wiser. A true leader._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Jaehyun would come to know later, Doyoung, orphaned at an age much younger than his own, was forced to fend for himself since the very beginning. A fact that, with certainty, had turned him into an adult much earlier than is usually intended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tears prickle at Jaehyuns eyes and he looks away from Doyoungs piercing stare. He feels ashamed and naive, just like the little boy he had been back in that prison cell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just- I only wanted to help them…” His voice is so quiet that it’s barely to be heard over the howling of the wind outside. One lonely tear rolls over his cheek as he looks back up at Doyoung. “I’m sorry…” All the anger seems to leave Doyoung in the sigh he releases. He comes to sit on Jaehyuns bed once again and lifts his hands to cradle the youngers face in them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What you did was reckless and extremely dangerous… but I know you only had good intentions.” His thumbs rub softly against the apples of Jaehyuns cheeks. “Which doesn’t justify your actions, but I forgive you. And we will help those people, Ok? I promise. But we need a plan, and that takes time. This isn’t just some plain robbery or any old prison raid. These cells are located under the best guarded castle in the country. You understand that, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun nods weekly, letting his head fall forward slightly so that his forehead rests against Doyoungs. Their warm breaths mingle in the cold air of the night, faces illuminated only by the gas lamp that sits on the bedside table beside them. Doyoung leans forward first, capturing Jaehyuns pale lips with his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He kisses the younger sweetly, hands drawing Jaehyun closer by his nape. When they part, Doyoung stays close to Jaehyun, noses touching and lips brushing against each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come back to me…” Doyoung’s whisper is swallowed by Jaehyuns lips as he kisses him anew, praying that he somehow swallows all Doyoungs pain as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m here. I won’t leave again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung smiles at Jaehyun, eyes sweeping over the youngers breathtaking features as he does so, and presses another kiss to Jaehyuns temple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good.” He breathes against Jaehyuns skin. “Now, you should probably get some more sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun nods and Doyoung helps him lie down somewhat comfortably, making sure Jaehyun’s injured leg is elevated slightly. Doyoungs fingers brush across Jaehyuns scalp briefly before he stands up, probably meaning to head out to keep watch of the camp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A hand wraps around Doyoungs wrist before he leaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Stay… just for a moment longer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The man smiles down at Jaehyun, returning to his position on the bed. His fingers begin to comb through Jaehyuns black strands once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung watches as Jaehyuns eyes fall closed, his breaths slowly evening out as his chest rises and falls in a calm rhythm. He lets his fingers trail over the others features, a fond look on his face at the way Jaehyuns lips part lightly in his sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll stay…” He breathes the words out into the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A silent promise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One he is’t entirely sure he can keep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________Weeks pass in the preparation to break out the wrongfully incarcerated townspeople from the dungeons that lie beneath the castle. Jaehyun spends the entire time devising strategies and drawing maps, with the occasional break to overthrow nobleman's carriages that pass through the woods every so often._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He and Doyoung work in almost perfect harmony, leaving the rest of their group somewhat in awe since usually, the two would butt heads on pretty much everything. Both stubborn to a fault. This plan however, had to be executed perfectly. It was the biggest attempt at a prison break (more accurately named rescue mission) that the group had ever faced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Normally, they would stay away from the castle. The guards there outnumbered them greatly and the whole thing was built like a fortress. For years, Doyoung and his group had been forced to overlook the cruelties inflicted by the royal family for the sake of keeping themselves safe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This time however, the royals had crossed the line. Dozens of villagers from the nearby town had been imprisoned due to them not being able to afford the steeply rising tax payments. They were mostly women and children, taken as a threat to the men of the families. If the men did not deliver the payment required, their families would be executed in front of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The execution dates were steadily approaching and the whole camp knew that they had to act fast. Jaehyun and Doyoung had spent countless nights drawing up what seemed like hundreds of different plans of action until they finally found the one they deemed most plausible. This plan would rely on stealth, which was the one advantage they held over the royal guards. Nonetheless, the plan was risky, and in the days leading up to job, there was a thick underlying sense of fear that clung to the air around the camp like a fog._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________Jaehyun paces around Doyoungs tent, nerves making the hairs on his arms and legs stand up straight. This is the last night he would get any sort of sleep before the mission. They would leave the next evening, just before sunset, en route to the castle. The lives of dozens of people rest on the events of tomorrow night, and as much as Jaehyun tries to keep face towards the members of his group, fear gnaws away at his insides as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung pushes the entrance to the tent aside, startling slightly as he spots Jaehyun standing in front of him. He raises his eyebrows at the younger in question and takes a step closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Concern seeps into the features of his face when Jaehyun still don't say anything, and he reaches out a hand to tuck one of the strands of Jaehyun steadily growing hair behind his ear. The small action is all it takes for Jaehyuns facade to crumble, and he lets himself fall forward into Doyoungs arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung pulls him closer until Jaehyuns broad frame shrinks into Doyoungs as he presses himself against the older._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They stay like that for awhile, one of doyoungs hands stroking gently through Jaehyuns tresses. Stepping back slightly after a few moments pass, he looks into the older man's eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m scared, Doyoung.” A hushed air falls around the two as Doyoung’s dark orbs scan over the lines that make up Jaehyuns face. Doyoung commits every little detail he sees to memory, everything down to the smallest of scars that dent Jaehyuns skin. He sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m scared too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The thought of Doyoung being scared should be concerning to Jaehyun, but for some reason, the younger finds it brings him comfort. Perhaps it was the feeling of being able to share his fear that made it seem like less of a burden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A cold chill runs down his spine however, as Doyoung’s demeanor drastically shifts. His hands grip onto Jaehyuns upper arms firmly, nails ever so slightly piercing through to flesh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I need you to promise me something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun can only stare back at him, uncertain of the next words he would speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If something...goes wrong. If anything-” A sharp intake of breath. “If I am to be captured-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun wants to protest against the older, arms moving to get out of his grasp as he suddenly wishes not to hear whatever comes next, but Doyoung silences him with a look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If I am to be captured… promise me you’ll kill me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Something inside Jaehyun urges him to pull away from his leaders grasp, to flee from the words and what they implicate. How could Doyoung ask this of him? Surely, if you love someone, you would never ask them to end your life?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun thrashes in Doyoung’s arms, frustrated tears in his eyes, vigorously shaking his head in denial. Doyoung’s grip is firm however, and once Jaehyun stops moving he places his hands on either side of the younger males face, forcing Jaehyun to look only at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The way Doyoung holds him, it almost feels as if he's holding Jaehyun in place, as if his hands are the one thing that stops Jaehyun from falling apart and splitting into a million shards on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoungs dark orbs convey his innermost feelings as they stare at Jaehyun, love, fear and a hint of desperation that lingers uncomfortably in the darkness. Doyoung has never liked being desperate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________All of it makes Jaehyun acutely aware of how important this request seems to be for the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If they capture me, they’ll torture me. For weeks, months, maybe even years. They won’t stop until I’ve given them information… or until my body and soul have grown so weak that I am no more use to them. So I ask you, please, if it comes down to it being you or them, please…” He doesn’t say the words again and Jaehyun is grateful for it. They have already made themselves a home in his mind, echoing around the walls inside Jaehyuns head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a deep intake of breath, Jaehyun nods. A small sigh leaves Doyoung as the air in his lungs no longer feels constricting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you promise?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The question comes out just as delicately as the way his hands once again move to brush the hair out of Jaehyuns face. Doyoung knows how much the mere idea of it all hurts the younger, and Doyoung wishes he could do anything to take away the pain he sees reflected in Jaehyuns eyes. But he has to ask, for his own sake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung presses his lips to Jaehyuns after that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The kiss is soft and sweet, and it feels as if it's both a silent thank you as it is a silent apology. Jaehyuns hands move to link behind Doyoungs nape and he tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Doyoung’s hands brush along his sides until they settle on his hips, grip tightening to the point of it almost hurting. A desperation has seeped into the kiss, and at this point Jaehyun doesn’t know if it’s his owns or Doyoungs’, or both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________All he knows, as he pours every ounce of affection he can muster into the kiss, slowly walking backwards as Doyoung steers them towards the bed, is that there’s a shrill screaming resounding from the void of his mind. A voice that screams at him that this, this might be the last time he ever gets to feel Doyoung’s skin against his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________The next day, the air around the camp is laced with the buzz of anticipation that comes every time before an important mission. There’s less talking than there usually is, no little echoes of laughter or joyful shouts. No telling of stories, and no sounds of crunching leaves as the younger members race through the grounds. Everything feels as if ts drowned in silence. There’s no clock anywhere at the camp, and yet it still feels like there’s a constant ticking sound carried around by the wind that makes the hairs on the back of Jaehyuns neck stand on end. The sun hides behind the treeline way too quickly and Jaehyun finds himself feeling as if the day had lasted only a mere hour or two at most._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He saddles up Riot, tightening the girth firmly and adjusting the leather pouch that would carry his arrows. His fingers brush along Riot’s shimmery black coat absentmindedly as he notices Johnny leading his horse over towards him. He greets the younger with a tight lipped smile, one that Jaehyun returns before diverting his gaze back to his horse. Johnny saddles up silently and the only sounds that surround the two are the slight rustle of the wind and the quiet squeaking of leather against leather._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun wonders if he should tell Johnny about Doyoungs request. After all, the man was like a brother to him. All these years, he had entrusted Johnny with basically everything, told him things he would never tell another living soul. Hell, at times it seemed he knew Jaehyun even better than Jaehyun knew himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He wants to tell Johnny, truly, he does, but there’s something in his heart that won’t allow it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The promise was made between him and the man he loved, and that's how it would stay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hooves pounding out against the ground brings Jaehyun out of his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You guys ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Both Jaehyun and Johnny look up to see Taeyong, the only other member of your group who would be joining their mission, looking down at them from his seat upon the saddle. His gloved hands hold the reigns of the majestic white stallion he rides taught, keeping the somewhat hot-headed horse at bay. His dark hair falls into his face, and the stoic expression he shows make his sharp edges look even more intimidating than usual. Jaehyun nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One last ray of sun catches on the flower shaped scar underneath Taeyong’s left eye, before the light slips away completely and they are plunged into the beginning hours of the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then let’s go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________The ride through the forest is solemn. No words are exchanged between any of the members except for occasional questions about the plan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A mismatched rhythm of hooves sound out against the dirt of the path they’re on. Jaehyun focuses on the sound, that being the only thing able to keep him calm and distract him from the whirlwind of thoughts inside his head. Jaehyun hadn’t uttered a single word since the start of the journey, too afraid that his voice would quiver as soon as he opened his mouth to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The world around had long since fallen victim to the blanket of darkness that covered it, and the only source of light that aided them was the shine of the moon and the stars above. No one carried any torches or lamps, they couldn't risk being seen. Besides, they were all used to the dark by now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Slowly, the tips of the grey castle’s towers come into view, reminding Jaehyun that the end of their journey was near. A sudden shout from nearby causes all of them to to startle. Jaehyuns eyes move to Doyoung, who has his hand raised, a signal that they should all hold their breaths. A few more indistinguishable words are uttered up ahead, Jaehyun can make out two or maybe three voices._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Guards.” Doyoung mutters barely above a whisper, but the wind carries the word to Jaehyuns ears regardless. They were definitely close now. Doyoung turns to look at them, the hood of his cloak obscuring half his face from Jaehyuns view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’ll head west, take the long way around. It’ll set the plan back by half an hour give or take, but we can’t risk getting seen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung’s words are rushed, spoken in a whisper, but never losing their authoritative tone. He doesn't wait for any of them to respond, tugging the reigns of his horse to the side, down a nearby path that leads to the west entrance of the citadel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaehyun glances at Johnny and Taeyong, waiting for any sort of reaction. Johnny spares him a glance in return, nodding firmly, a silent way of telling him that everything was going to be fine. Taeyong simply nudges his horse with his heels, following Doyoung’s lead. Jaehyun goes after him, Johnny trailing behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They near the entrance to the underground dungeon about thirty minutes later, as predicted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The forest borders on the side of the castle, allowing the four of them to stay hidden behind the first line of trees as they survey the entrance. Two guards stand watch in front of the imposing metal gates, taking turns as they walk about the surrounding area. Doyoung nods his head at Jaehyun, who, quickly understanding his leaders order, swings the bow on his back over his shoulder and grabs one of the arrows sticking out of his saddlebag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Drawing the bowstring taught, he looks back over at Doyoung, who is in the same position as him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You take care of the one on the right. On my count.” Jaehyun locks onto his target, perfectly aligning his arrow with the exposed side of the guards neck. “One, two, three.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as Doyoung finishes counting down, two arrows whistle through the air, and the bodies of the guards slump over, lifeless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________All four men get off their horses and leave them tied up near a small clearing, one where the others would later arrive with wagons to transport the rescued townspeople far away from the castle. They move towards the gated entrance to the dungeons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One forceful swing of Johnny’s sword and the heavy lock clatters to ground, unlocking the door that leads to a dimly lit staircase. Doyoung grabs one of the torches mounted to the wall and heads downwards, the rest following close behind. Jaehyun spots the shadow of a guard up ahead and silently signals towards the rest of the group. Taeyong and Johnny nod at each other before sneaking around the corner. It takes less than a minute for Jaehyun to hear two thumps up ahead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He and Doyoung move forward, bypassing the dead bodies strewn on the floor before catching up to their fellow group members._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They advance along the winding tunnels, easily taking out the guards in silence as they near the holding cells. Jaehyun wrinkles his nose up in disgust after he breathes in the smell of urine that comes from the walls around him. He knows they’re getting closer by the second, and fear still breathes down his neck. The darkness of the tunnels don't allow him to make out what time it is, but something tells Jaehyun the break of dawn is much closer than he wants it to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A low wail echoes off the stones around you. Doyoung signals a halt. Jaehyun can practically see the gears turning in his head as he gazes up at the other man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The cells must be just behind this bend. I’d estimate about four to six guards will be standing watch. Jaehyun and I will go in first, then you and Taeyong follow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung directs himself at Johnny as he says so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We should be able to take them out with our arrows, but just in case we don't, stay close behind.” Both men nod in unison._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoung turns to look at Jaehyun. Almost imperceivably, his eyes soften for just a second. He reaches out from under his cloak to take Jaehyuns gloved hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. Although Jaehyun isn't quite sure if its meant to reassure him, or Doyoung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ready?” Jaehyun breathes in deep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ready.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doyoungs gaze returns to its usual sharpness as he charges forward, bow and arrow drawn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________Everything happens in a blur of motion, there are shouts of both despair and relief surrounding them as Doyoung and Jaehyun fire at the guards. There are more guards than expected, but the team moves swiftly to take them out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One of the guards rushes towards Jaehyun before he can draw another arrow but Taeyong grabs onto his head from behind, slitting his throat in one quick motion. Jaehyun looks around the room. The guards bodies litter the floor as Doyoung, Johnny and Taeyong struggle to open the locks of the cells._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The commotion from moments prior must have been heard by someone. There was no way all the shouting could have gone unperceived. Pushing the thought aside, Jaehyun focuses on the present and runs towards one of the cell doors, picking up a nearby stone to smash open the heavy lock. One of the women inside holds onto the bars that separate her from Jaehyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank, oh, thank you, thank you.” She wails out, her hollowed cheeks and red rimmed eyes bringing up distant memories Jaehyun would rather not recall at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After several attempts, the lock finally breaks and clatters against the stone floor. Jaehyun hears the sounds of the other locks breaking from behind him as an influx of people rush out of the metal doors. A collective surge of adrenaline pushes the townsfolk to start running into the tunnels. Doyoung’s shouts of _Go! Go! Go! _ring clear above all the nose as he ushers the people along. Taeyong, Johnny and Jaehyun run after them, Doyoung following closely behind.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dozens of footsteps echo around the small space they're in, and if the guards above hadn’t heard anything until then, they sure would now. Dread slips into his soul as Jaehyun fears that the sun would have already climbed over the edge of the trees by the time they reach the surface_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His worst fears are confirmed as the door to the dungeon is flung open by one of the prisoners, letting light flood into the dimness of the tunnels. Once Jaehyun arrives outside, he takes notice of the fact that he can hear the castle grounds slowly coming to life from afar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He turns to Doyoung, eyes wide in desperation. His expression bares the same as Jaehyuns as his eyes flit all over the place. Jaehyun can hear running and the sound of metal clashing against metal coming from somewhere to his right. Doyoung runs towards the strip of forest, the rest of them chasing after him. The frightened group of women and children follow their lead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As soon as they arrive at the small clearing, Jaehyun sees the two wagons already waiting for them. He allows himself a breath of relief as you spot Jeno and Jaemin next to the transport vehicles, seemingly just as happy to see Jaehyun as he was to see them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Doyoung makes quick work of untying his horse before coming to stand in front of Jaehyun, the roar of the incoming guards getting louder by the minute. Doyoung grabs onto Jaehyuns arm as he peers into his eyes, imploring the younger to listen to his words carefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Get them out of here _now _. Taeyong, Johnny and I will fend off the knights so that you can escape.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But what about-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We’ll join you later, but you have to leave. _Now _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taeyong and Johnny are already mounting their horses, awaiting their leaders command._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Doyoung grips Jaehyuns face in his hands, eyes searching over him with a sense of urgency. Jaehyun almost thinks he's going to kiss him on the lips before Doyoung hesitates. This wasn't the time nor the place. Instead, he presses a chaste kiss on the youngers forehead before turning around and swinging himself onto the saddle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Let’s go! Hya!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Doyoungs shout causes his horse to rear up before galloping forward, the other two men quickly joining his side as they race off into danger. Jaehyun springs into action, helping the two younger boys with their task of getting everyone into the wagons. They don’t have much time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As soon as everyone is successfully loaded up, he mounts Riot, and turns to Jaemin and Jeno, who are both situated atop their respective seats at the head of the wagons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We take them around north, the mountain passage is safe since the guards will assume that we’ll be taking them through the forest”. Both boys nod in confirmation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jaehyun sinks his heels into Riot’s sides, causing the stallion to break out in a gallop, and consequently prompting the two horses pulling the carriages to follow suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

______________They had just reached the beginning of the passageway when the thundering of hooves from behind catches Jaehyuns attention. Swiftly pulling Riot to a halt and turning him around to face the noise, he sees Johnny and Taeyong race up the side up the slanted road towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A weight is lifted off his shoulders as they near, only to plummet back down with force when he realizes Doyoung is missing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His eyes move between them frantically once they come to a stop, but the two men avoid Jaehyuns gaze. Taeyong's knuckles are white from holding the reins tight, gloves discarded at some point, his face turned downwards to stare at his hands.Jaehyun can make out a deep red slash across his right cheek. Johnny looks even worse for wear, cuts littering the sides of his arms and legs and splashes of blood strewn across his face as if he were part of some horrific painting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A lump lodges itself in Jaehyuns throat, closing off his airways and making it difficult to utter the question he wants to ask. Johnny is the first to speak up as he lifts his eyes to meet those of the other male._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We’re sorry, Jae. We tried everything we cou-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Just tell me.” Jaehyun cuts off Johnny’s words sharply, tone much harsher than he had intended. “Is he dead?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His eyes are cast to the ground as he speaks, unable to face Johnny all of a sudden as the sick taste of bile rises to his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We don’t know…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Taeyong is the one to answer, his voice weak and hoarse. Jaehyuns head snaps towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What do you mean _you don’t know _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Taeyong winces ever so slightly at the volume with which Jaehyun speaks. Somewhere inside the younger there's a tinge of regret for the way he barked at the other. Taeyong had endured an inconceivable amount of abuse from an early age, verbal as well as physical. He doesn't answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Johnny speaks up instead. “It was pure chaos, the guards were too many. We… we only made it out because Doyoung sacrificed himself for us. The last we saw of him was when they pulled him off his horse….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jaehyun clenches his jaw to hold back the tears that pool at his eyes. The mental image of Doyoungs mutilated face invades his mind like the violent crash of a wave against rocks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He makes a decision then. Jaehyun has to go back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Johnny, Taeyong.” Both of them look to Jaehyun as he calls their names. “Get these people to safety.” He urges Riot forward, passing between the two older men, heading towards the direction they came from, until Johnny grips onto his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Where are you going?” His voice is laced with confusion, crease between his brows as he stares Jaehyun down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m going back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________With that, he forcefully rips his arm from Johnny’s grasp and takes off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You can’t save him!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s too late!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“ _Jaehyun _!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Their desperate cries are lost in the howling of the wind that greets Jaehyuns ears as he pushes on. Hands gripping onto Riot’s mane as he practically flies past the bushes and the trees, Jaehyun doesn't dare glance back even for a second. His mind is focused on one thing and one thing alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kim Doyoung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

__________________Jaehyun slows down Riot as they reach a hill that overlooks the inner courtyard of the castle, knights march around and servants run around fulfilling errands, most of them trying to avoid the stares of the royal guards. The place is on high alert._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Trying to find Doyoungs familiar face, his eyes scan through the crowd below you, tracing over the different arrays of people that walk through the grounds. His heart beats furiously in his chest as he tries not to entertain the possibility that Doyoung had already been dragged down into the dungeons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Finally, Jaehyun spots him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His face is beaten and there's blood dripping from a wound above his eyes, it trails down across his face, adorning the other bruises that stain his skin. Two guards hold him in place, their hands tight around Doyoungs arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He may have been caught, caged between two men much stronger than him, but Doyoung’s expression remains cocky and his head is held high even in front of the general he now faces. Jaehyun knows what's at stake here, recalling Doyoung’s words from the night before last. If they take him into the cold pit of hell that are the castles underground dungeon, they’ll torture him. Submit his body and his mind to horrific procedures Jaehyun dares not to imagine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The bow and arrow are already in his grasp and his eyes desperately flit around the grounds. Maybe if Jaehyun can fend off all the guards, he can avoid what he dreads the most. But the guards are too many. Even if Jaehyun does manage to eliminate the men that hold Doyoung in place and the general that stands before him, with Doyoung’s weakened state he wouldn’t get far._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jaehyuns eyes fall back to Doyoungs, who now meets the others gaze. His face may remain blank but Jaehyun can see the fear in the olders eyes. He’s pleading with nothing but a look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jaehyuns breathing is erratic and there’s a cold sweat that runs down his spine. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second before he glances back at Doyoung. No one else has noticed his figure on the hill, but it’s only a matter of time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He locks eyes with Doyoung once again and shakes his head. Jaehyun can’t do this, he can’t, he can’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Doyoung’s eyes soften as he mouths his next words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________You promised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Doyoung was right. Jaehyun had promised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________With blurred vision and shaky hands he steadies his weapon, pulling back on the string with a strength he didn't know he possessed at that moment. He blinks away the tears as he takes his aim. It takes everything in him not to look away. Time slows down around him and everything is silent. One breath in, One breath out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Release._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Everything crashes back in around him once the arrow soars through the air and hits its target. There are shouts and screams and frantic running sounding out from below._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His eyes meet Doyoungs once again and Jaehyun notices the smile on his face, before his eyes trail lower…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________....to his arrow, buried deep inside the chest of the man he loves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)


End file.
